


Unpredictable

by MiracleLou96



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Depression, Labour, M/M, Mpreg, Twins, painful birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleLou96/pseuds/MiracleLou96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jokers life with the Noah's ark circus was full of smiles and fun. At least on to an outsider it would seem so.<br/>Look on the inside and you'll find a world full of darkness pain and depression and an unpredictable event with an unpredictable outcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

Fate is a cruel Thing

This is a very sad story. It's full of love and pain. It slowly eats away at you until there's nothing left of you. And Joker was close to losing everything he held dearly but he still tries so desperately to hold on to that last tiny shred of hope that he has for himself and his family. 

••••••••••••FLASHBACK•••••••••••••

"Alright everyone. Let's get to practising." Joker smiled as he saw his brothers and sisters get into their positions. The sight made his heart twist painfully inside his chest. He knew what his position in their little family was. He had protected them in the dark allies of the East-End of London and he was going to do so until the bitter end.

Love will make you do crazy things and in Jokers case it was getting beaten and raped on a daily basis by the man they had always considered as their saviour. It had started relatively shortly after Noah's Ark was formed. It had started with nothing more than stroking but at some point there was biting kissing and scratching added to that. And from then on it went from bad to worse. 

The one thing Joker was ashamed of more than anything was not only loosing his virginity to an old pedophile who had blinded him into thinking he was their saviour but also falling in love with the one person he always considered his brother. 

They weren't very religious but they did believe in God and what was said in the bible. This only made things so much worse for poor Joker who was slowly starting to loose his sanity. He was so grateful for his family and what they have achieved in their lives with the circus. They made the living hell a little more pleasant to live in. 

••••••••••••CURRENT TIME•••••••••

Joker finished putting on his make-up and readjusted his clothes to make sure he was presentable enough for his father. He always sought out to make his father their saviour happy and pleased with him. He never wanted him to think that he and the rest of the circus were ungrateful for what he's done for them. 

As Joker rode through the night towards Kelvin's mansion he knew nothing of the torture and pain he was about to face. Dagger watched as the love of his life rode off into the darkness. He had a dark feeling something was going to happen tonight which would change the entire circus' fate. 

He walked briskly through the mansion until he arrived in Kelvins little den where all Jokers worst nightmares become reality. "Ahh. My dear Joker. How nice of you to come visit your father." Kelvin said with a sickening smile before inviting Joker to come to him. "Come here my sweet boy." the mentally ill nobleman said pulling Joker onto his lap and touching his face which was burning up from embarrassment 

"You must be boiling underneath all your clothes. Why don't we just get rid of them." With that he beckoned for one of the lifeless children who began pulling at Jokers jacket and vest. At first Joker struggled which earned him a harsh slap from his 'father' causing the first batch of many tears to fall. "What's this. Why are you crying my boy? Don't worry I'll make it all better." And that's how Jokers living hell started. 

The children pulled and tugged at his clothing until he crouched before the old noble with nothing to cover his bare pale skin. Realising what was about to happen Joker panicked and pleaded with Kelvin to reconsider his actions and let him go. However the sick-minded old noble had other plans and yanked Joker by his hair and pulled him onto his lap. 

"Such a pretty boy. You're all mine. You belong to nobody else. All mine." Kelvin said nibbling at one of Jokers earrings before nibbling down his entire body. Poor Joker felt like throwing up as "father" continued his assault on his body. Joker whimpered and wondered where he went wrong. It was always so uncomplicated and now things were spiralling out of control. 

Suddenly and without warning the old noble thrust into the young man with such a force that left poor Joker breathless and in utter shame above him. "Yeah. You know how I like it my boy." he said not caring that with every thrust into the poor boys body he was slowly but surely breaking his heart. During his assault he continuously scratched up and down Jokers back and even went so far as to make bruises appear on Jokers good arm while his right snapped right at the junction between prosthetic and flesh. 

When the old pervert came it was Jokers absolute breaking point and sobbing he hastily pushed himself off of his former saviour and fell to the ground. This switched something in the nobleman and his face grew maroon with anger. He began punching and kicking the poor ringleaders already battered body until he lay unconsciously before him. 

Scoffing he turned to Dagger, who he had summoned before Joker, and said "Take this pathetic weakling back to the circus and make sure he heals and that nobody finds out. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME??!!" Dagger, who until then had stared at his senpais battered body in complete and utter shock, flinched at "fathers" harsh tone but managed to nod. "Good. Now get out of my sight."

Dagger quickly heaved Jokers unconscious body onto his back and quickly made his way to the horse Joker had ridden on his way here. He carefully sat Joker on the front of the saddle leaning his tall skinny frame against his own and briskly made his way back to the circus. When they arrived Dagger made sure nobody was around before he carried his senpai to his tent where he gently layed him on his bed before getting his night gown and carefully undressing him. He then stole a glance at just how bad Jokers injuries were. 

What he saw made his heart break into a million tiny pieces. Jokers entire body had cuts and bruises going down them some of which were still bleeding and his left rib-cage seemed deformed indicating possible broken ribs. Dagger could not prevent a sob from escaping his lips which turn into heart-broken cries. The man he considered himself closest to was laying unconscious in his bed injured beyond imagination. 

Gingerly he wiped a wet cloth across Jokers back flinching as it turned crimson underneath his hand. How could their beloved father turn into such a psychopath who hurt the one person who looked up to him? These thoughts didn't stop plaguing Dagger while he was cleaning his senpais wounds. Before he put Jokers nightgown on he went and got a patch of bandages which he kept in case he got bad cuts on his hands from throwing his daggers. He wrapped them around the ring-leaders chest not too tightly and secured them with a knot. 

Once he was finished he looked at Jokers skinny body which all of a sudden looked so weak and small and just all around broken. His heart twisted painfully in his chest and realising that he was slowly but surely falling in love with his senpai caused fresh tears to cascade down his face. He cuddled close to Joker and whispered soothingly to him "I'll always be there to protect you. Until death shall part us." And with a soft kiss to his cheek Dagger cuddled close to his senpai and fell a troubled sleep.


End file.
